A Sonilver story
by Benianalovestar
Summary: Silver had feeling for Sonic, ever since Soleana, now that both him and Sonic are together unexpected things happen. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Sonilver story

Chapter 1: The moment

Silver's POV

It was a quiet place, where I was, no shine show, no people, this flowers was peaceful and quiet until "He" came Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic: Yo' Silver *wink* what'cha doing?  
Silver: Enjoying the view until you came.  
Sonic: Oh...

He stayed silent, I hope he didn't hear my heartbeats, they were rapid, I had feelings for this hedgehog ever since I saw him save Elise in Soleana. I was afraid to attack him, this is why I keep on saying "It's no use!" everytime.

Sonic: Silver?  
Silver: *blush* Y-Yes?!

Oh shit, I blushed, I moved my head away so he won't see my red face.

Sonic: Remember the fun times back in Soleana  
Silver: "Fun" times?  
Sonic: Yeah, back when you wanted to kill me.

My heart sink, He remembers. Then it hit me.

Silver: Wait!...Didn't you forgot those events?!  
Sonic: I dunno. How about you? How come you remember?  
Silver: I'm from the future!  
Sonic: That doesn't answer my question.

I stayed silent, I can't remember how I still knew the events including him.

Sonic: Putting that aside.

I look back at Sonic, those emerald eyes staring back at my yellow eyes, I didn't notice that he was coming closer and closer and closer to me. Then our lips connected. We kiss and I moan for every little sensation I got. I heard him moan too. We then stop kissing.

Silver: *blushing* S-Sonic?!  
Sonic: I love you, Silver.

My heart race 

Sonic: And I want you to be mine, only.

Sonic then lightly push me down on the grass. I stared back at him in surprise 'was he going to do what I think he's going to do!.' He smirk and look down, I look down as well and notice his hard cock close to my opening.

Silver: Wait! Sonic!

But it was to late, he add his cock in my butthole. I scream in pain and closed my eyes, I was waiting for him to thrust but he didn't...I waited and the pain faded away, I open my eyes and look at him, he look at me with concern eyes.

Sonic: You ok there, Silver?  
Silver: Y-yes...I'm fine.  
Sonic: Good.

Sonic began to thrust his cock in me. I yelp at the first then it calm down. I started to like his thrust. Sonic and I were sweating like crazy. He came thrusting harder and faster till I felt something liquidy fill up my ass.

Silver: What was that?!  
Sonic: My cum.  
Silver: W-what?!

Sonic kiss me again to ignore the question. Why did he cum in me? I wasn't a girl...but why?  
That night my ass was very uncomfortable, I couldn't sleep at all, I moved side to side on my bed, till Blaze woke me up.

Blaze: Is something wrong, Silver?  
Silver: Huh? Oh, n-nothing, Blaze.  
Blaze: Are you sure, Silver? I mean you keep on moving and moving.  
Silver: This a little uncomfortable that's all, but don't worry about me, Blaze.  
Blaze: Oh then.

Blaze went back to her bed, I was left thinking 'why in the world did Sonic cum in me.'  
Few weeks later, one day I felt so horrible, I kept on vomiting on the bathroom

Blaze: *knocks on the door* Are you sure your ok, Silver?  
Silver: I-I'm fi-

I vomited again. Then some hours pass and it stop, I went outside and saw Blaze, worried about me.

Silver: I'm fine, Blaze. *smile*

Blaze sigh, and return back to the kitchen, to continue doing breakfast. I look at my side and I notice a pregnancy tester, and I decided to do that test. I was awkward but worth it. I finish and waited for the results, what I saw made me scream.  
Blaze came running to the restroom when she heard me scream.

Blaze: W-What's wrong, Silver?!  
Silver: *gulp* I'm pregnant!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telling him

I ran to Sonic's house, or should I say Tails house, to tell him the news, I still remember what Blaze told me...  
*Flashback*

Blaze: How?! How are you pregnant?!  
Silver: I don't know! Me and Sonic had sex in the morning and then , I was moving around that night, then now I vomited last I notice I'm pregnant.  
Blaze: ...Go tell Sonic then Silver! *smiles*  
Silver: Blaze?  
Blaze: Hurry!

*End of Flashback*  
I didn't know Blaze could be happy for me, I hurried to Tails house and entered. I notice Amy and Sonic, Amy trying to kiss Sonic, but Sonic pulled her away. I was jealous of Amy, not afraid to kiss him or show her affection, while i'm to scared.

Sonic: *notice Silver* S-Silver! Help!  
Silver: Ah!

I use my telekinesis powers to pull Amy away from Sonic.

Amy: SILVER THE HEDGEHOG! Put me down!  
Silver: Y-yes!

I put Amy down and she look at me with an angry expression.

Amy: What are you doing here, Silver?!  
Silver: I came to talk to Sonic.  
Amy: About what?!

This wasn't going to be easy with Amy around, I look at Sonic with worried eyes.

Sonic: Amy, Please go!  
Amy: But I want to know what he is going to tell you. Tell me too, Silver!  
Silver: Ah...ah..

I gather up my courage

Silver: I'M PREGNANT!

Amy and Sonic were quiet for a moment, I closed my eyes, I was embarrassed to see now, next thing I knew, I was being spun around, I open my eyes and saw those emerald eyes with joy.

Sonic: That's great, Silver! Nice joke!

He believe it was a joke...

Silver: No  
Sonic: What?  
Silver: I am pregnant. And your the dad, Sonic.  
Amy: WHAT?!

Amy quickly got her hammer, and was about to lounge at me, I closed my eyes and brace myself for the impact...  
But nothing happen, I open my eyes and notice Sonic holding Amy back.

Sonic: Amy! Stop!  
Amy: Let me kill him! How dare he say your the father of the brat he is having!  
Silver: B-But its true!  
Sonic: I believe you Silver!  
Silver + Amy: What?

Sonic let go of Amy, when she calmed down, and went towards me and kiss me.

Sonic: I love you, Silver. I'm glad to start a family with you.  
Silver: T-thank you, Sonic!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Party

It's been 9 months since I confess to Sonic, that I was pregnant, It's been 9 months, now that my belly is big and the baby was close for being born. Sonic decided to make a party and invite everyone we knew. And he did.

Rouge: Congratulations, darlings *wink*  
Cream: It it true that a baby is coming?  
Sonic: It's true, Cream!  
Cream: Wow! I can't wait to have a playmate!

I giggled at Cream, happy for her, I look up and saw Amy coming towards us, she had her head down low.

Amy: Sonic...Silver...  
Sonic: Yes, Amy.

I could tell from Sonic's voice that he is angry at her...

Amy: I'm sorry for the way I acted, 9 months ago, now I'm this happy for you two.

I look at Amy and knew she was telling the truth, I step up and hug her.

Silver: Thank you, Amy. And you are forgiven.

Amy hug me back and Sonic smiled.  
I then felt a kick on my stomach, last my water broke. Liquid starting falling from my legs.

Silver: Ah..ah..  
Sonic: Silver?!  
Vanilla: He's giving birth!

I hold my tummy, 'oh the pain', Sonic carried me bride style and ran to the hospital, as fast I ever seen him run.  
After hours of pain, I then gave birth to a female hedgehog, names Sylvia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New life with Sylvia

2 years later...

Sonic: Sylvia!

I look at Sonic crouch down, mmmm...that ass..., to the sofa and found Sylvia.

Sylvia: BAH! Daddy!  
Sonic: *grabs Sylvia* Hahaha! Found you, princess!

Sylvia and Sonic were laughing, I laugh with them, Sonic, holding Sylvia, sat next to me. Sonic kiss me.

Sonic: And how's my queen going?  
Silver: "Queen?"  
Sonic: Yes! Your the momma!  
Silver: ...And you are?  
Sonic: The kind, duh!

Sonic playfully pull out his tongue, and I bite his tongue.

Sonic: Hey!  
Silver: *giggle* Sorry!

Sonic kiss me and Sylvia closed her eyes with her hands

Sylvia: Eww! No kissy!

We both laugh and I pick up Sylvia.

Silver: Were sorry honey.  
Sylvia: Ok!  
Sonic: What's for dinner tonight?  
Silver: Your favorite chili dogs.  
Sylvia: Yay! Chili dogs!  
Sonic: I think Sylvia is starting to like chili dogs.  
Sylvia: Yeah!  
Silver: *laugh* Well, I'll go make them.

I got up and went to the kitchen to make the chili dogs. When finish both Sonic and Sylvia came, Sonic let Sylvia win, and we all ate. When finish, Sylvia was getting drowsy and I decided to take her to bed.

Silver: Night, Sylvia.

I kiss Sylvia on the forehead, and left. I went to Sonic and I's room, and I saw Sonic sitting on the bed, he smirk at me.

Sonic: You ready for round 2?  
Silver: What?  
Sonic: Round 2!

I didn't understand what Sonic meant, but it hit me.

Silver: What?! I don't want to be pregnant again!  
Sonic: Who said you were going to be the one pregnant.  
Silver: Wait..you want to be pregnant?  
Sonic: Heck yeah!

I look at Sonic in surprise in his answer...so that means i'm the on being seme while he's uke.

Silver: *gulp* Ok then.

Sonic turn around showing his ass toward me. I step on the bed and notice my cock ready for him, I stick my member in him it was hard inside him, but then it calmed down it was warm creamy inside him.

Silver: S-Sonic...  
Sonic: Keep-Keep going S-Silver.  
Silver: O-OK...

I thrust in him, as hard as I could, it felt silky inside him, I keep on thrusting and thrusting in Sonic, till I came in him.

Silver: *breathing hard* S-Sonic? You ok?  
Sonic: Y-you were great Silver! B-But not enough for me.  
Silver: What?  
Sonic: I need to taste!

Sonic tackled me down, and shiftily lick my dick, I moan at the touch of his tongue. He then put his mouth in me, and began sucking on my dick. I moan each time he lick my tip. I grab his head and match up the pace of his head, sucking at my dick before I knew it I came inside his mouth.

Silver: Better?  
Sonic: Better!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New baby, Sonilver

I hold Sylvia and kiss her cheek.

Sylvia: Hehe, stop it mother!  
Silver: I won't stop, till I get enough!

I began to tickle Sylvia, and she laugh, but the fun stop when I heard Sonic scream. I ran to where the scream was and saw Sonic with a pregnancy test in hands.

Silver: W-What's wrong, Sonic?!  
Sonic: I'm pregnant!  
Silver: So?

Sonic began to laugh

Silver: Huh?  
Sonic: Yes! Were having a child!  
Silver: And your happy about that?  
Sonic: Of course I am!

I never seen Sonic so happy, except the times he gets a chili dog. Sonic ran up to me and Sylvia and kiss me

Sylvia: Eww!  
Sonic: Sylvia! Your going to be a big sister!  
Sylvia: Really! Wow!

9 months has pass since that day and Sonic gave birth to a baby boy, we called it, Sonilver.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ending

5 years later, Sylvia was 7 and Sonilver was 5.  
All three of us played in there play room, until the fun was interrupted when our house was half way destroyed. I used my telekinesis to get the kids towards me.

Silver: What the-?!  
Eggman: Hohoho!  
Silver: Eggman!  
Sylvia and Sonilver: Santa!  
Eggman and Silver: What?  
Eggman: Never mind that! Give me those kids, Silver!  
Silver: No!  
Eggman: It's not a question! It's an order!  
Silver: Still no!  
Eggman: Fine! I guess I have to take them by force!

Eggman then send his eggbots towards me.

Silver: Kids run!

The kids run away, I look at the eggbots and use my telekinesis to move them back. What I didn't notice was that Eggman had send more eggbots to get the kids. I look back and it was to late, I was caught unguarded and the eggbots got me and the kids.

Silver: Gah!  
Eggman: Hohoho! I know Sonic loves you so I can use you as bait for my plan!  
Silver: Grrr! You won't get away with this!  
Eggman: Oh, I will!

Eggman then took us to his lair. He put me, Sylvia and Sonilver in a crystal cage.

Eggman: I'll keep you three in here until Sonic arrives.

Hours pass...

Sylvia: Mommy! I'm hungry...  
Sonilver: Me too...

I look at Sylvia and Sonilver, I know there hungry but Eggman wouldn't get us food no matter how we beg.

Silver: I'm sorry kids, but Santa isn't going to give us nothing.  
Sonilver: I been a bad boy.  
Sylvia: Yes, yes you have  
Silver: Noe kids, don't act mean to each other  
Sylvia and Sonilver: Sorry mommy...

We then heard explosions, and a blue blur came right in front of us

Sonic: Hey there!  
Silver: Sonic!  
Sonilver: Daddy!  
Sylvia: Daddy! I'm hungry.  
Sonic: *laugh* Ok, then. Let me get you all out and then we can all enjoy some nice chili dogs.  
Sylvia and Sonilver: Yay!  
Silver: Sonic!

Sonic was ambush by eggbots but he quickly dodge them.

Sonic: Ha! Your to slow!

Sonic used spin dash on the eggbots, destroying them, he then broke the glass on the cage.

Sonic: C'mon lets leave this junk.  
Silver: But what about Eggman?  
Sonic: Egg-face is tape to a wall, thanks to meh.  
Silver: Oh ok.  
Sylvia and Sonilver: Yay! Daddy!


	7. Author

**This story was suppose to be a one-shot, but my friends had me do more chapters -~-;**

 **I know it was quick and elevated quickly but it won't be the same**

 **Please vote on the poll for others stories that I had made but not yet published...**

 **I want to thank my friend, Cedric, and my ex (best friend forever), Trish, for helping me on parts of the story (I did the majority)**

 **So I hope you like the story if you didn't to bad :P**

 **Bye bye~ Benianalovestar**


End file.
